Deathbloom Dokutsune
Water|ailments = Severe Waterblight Poison (levels I-IV) Noxious Poison (levels V-X) Deadly Poison Paralysis|weaknesses = Thunder Dragon|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Deathbloom Dokutsune are Deviants of Dokutsune appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Aesthetic Differences Deep black scales, long fangs like a Gendrome, purple parts have changed to indigo, crimson fur, scars on head fins, serrated claws, and large amounts of orchids and violets in chest and tail fur. Backstory and Explanation Older Dokutsune individuals who have begun to wander into more verdant areas, picking up foliage in their underfur as they go. Some of the flowers they pick up happen to be toxic, and they have learned to weaponize the venomous pollen in these flowers to extend the range of their physical attacks. Attacks Dokutsune shares all of Dokutsune's attacks, and borrows a few physical attacks from Heavenly Eye Mizutsune. The following listed below are unique to it. Levels I-V (Low Rank) 'Widow's Bouquet: '''Thanks to the poisonous pollen of the flowers in its fur, some of its physical attacks will scatter a purple dust, extending their range. This dust obviously causes Poison. '''Deadly Bubbles: '''All of its bubble attacks now cause Deadly Poison rather than regular Poison. '''Paralyzing Fang: '''Deathbloom Dokutsune's bites now cause Paralysis. Enraged Only '''Venom Jet: '''Deathbloom Dokutsune inhales a bit before shooting out a massive torrent of venom, which causes Deadly Poison. '''Triple Slide: '''Deathbloom Dokutsune can perform its sliding attack 3 times in a row, adjusting itself with every slide. '''Tail Flip: '''Now it can perform a spinning backflip like Zinogre. '''Furious Fangs: '''When enraged, the Deathbloom's mouth will froth with purple bubbles. This means all of its biting attacks will now cause Poison instead of Paralysis. Levels VI-X (High Rank) At these higher levels, all of Deathbloom Dokutsune's attacks gain a power boost, and some of them change slightly. * The poison powder scattered by its flowers now causes Severe Poison. * It can now do two Tail flips in a row. It also gains some new attacks: '''Toxin Shakedown: '''The Deathbloom shakes its body, similar to a dog shaking off water to dry itself. This attack scatters not only poisonous pollen, but also some of the Dokutsune's toxic fluids. The pollen causes Noxious Poison, while the fluids cause Deadly Poison. '''Leaping Fox: '''To evade an attack, the Deathbloom will leap out of the way like a Nargacuga. Though this move normally isn't used offensively, it can cause damage if hunters are close to the monster when it jumps or when it lands. Enraged Only '''Fox Typhoon: '''The monster spits out three watery tornadoes, in a fashion similar to Rathian. Causes Severe Waterblight. '''Tooth And Claw: '''A damaging close-range attack. To begin it, the Deathbloom bites forward twice. It then slashes forward twice with each of its claws, and then performs a claw slam with both of them at once. The bites and the claw swipes cause Noxious Poison. Levels XI-XV At G Rank, Deathbloom Dokutsune gets another power boost and some of its attacks change more. * Its bubbles are bigger now. * It can use its Paralyzing Fang twice in a row. * All of its poison attacks cause Deadly Poison now. It also gains a few new attacks. '''Fox Tsunami: '''When standing over a stream, it will perform this attack. The Deathbloom looks behind its back before swiping with its tail twice, stirring up large waves of water as it does. These waves can cause Severe Waterblight. '''Geyser Burrow: '''The Deathbloom Dokustsune burrows underground, and waits for a bit before the ground starts to shake slightly. It will then burst out from under a hunter's feet, propelled by a massive geyser of water. This geyser causes Severe Waterblight. Enraged Only '''Poisonous Geyser Burrow: '''A variation of the Geyser Burrow only performed when the Deathbloom is in rage mode. It will burrow underground in the same manner, but now it will wait a few more seconds before bursting out. When it does, the geyser will not be of regular water, but a heavily poisonous fluid secreted by the Deathbloom's fur! This attack obviously causes Deadly Poison on contact. Interactions with The Frenzy and Ascension As a Deviant, Deathbloom Dokutsune does not enter any abnormal states. Ecology Behavior Deathbloom Dokutsune is much more aggressive than its normal counterpart. Its aggression stems from fear, as it registers almost any animal as a threat to its safety, and reacts accordingly by attacking them. The only creatures it won't attack are members of its species and small herbivores. The reason from its aggressivenes is unknown, but it is thought to be a survival mechanism for dealing with hunters and ferocious predators more effectively. Diet/Predators Dokutsune are normally carnivores that prey on small animals such as fish or Kelbi, but the Deathblooms have far more varied diets. These creatures are known to prey not only on fish and Kelbi, but also on Bullfango, Gargwa, and even the occasional Bulldrome or Arzuros. However, despite moving up the food chain, Deathbloom Dokutsune must still compete with predators such as Zinogre, Lagiacrus, and Nargacuga, which it shares its habitat with. The only monsters capable of preying upon it are large apex predators like Tirraukronus, Deviljho, and the elder dragon Chameleos. Habitat Deathbloom lives in the same areas as its normal counterpart. Description The Deathbloom Dokutsune is a truly dangerous monster. As such, the Guild only lets hunters with special permits to hunt them. Notes * When enraged, Deathbloom Dokutsune's indigo parts will turn crimson, and its mouth will froth purple bubbles. * When fatigued, it drools. * To recover Stamina, it will eat from a fishing spot or eat a carcass. * Deathbloom Dokutsune's head can be scarred twice, its back, its right claw, and its left claw can be broken, and its tail can be wounded and severed. * Deathbloom Dokutsune's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Trivia * The Deathbloom's concept came from reading the flavor text of the Mizutsune's Great Sword, the Hanayoko Yohino: A great sword of a refined, educated samurai. These petals blossom with death. ** Deathbloom Dokutsune was also based on the concept of a grieving widow holding a bouquet, as evidenced by the flowers in its underfur and the darker tint of its skin. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster